Memories - TRAD
by Cloud 'n Izru
Summary: Ok, j'avoue tout : j'ai embrassé Erza Scarlet.


**REPUBLICATION. DEPLACE SUR UN NOUVEAU COMPTE. (encore merci aux reviewers dont le message a été supprimé)**

xxx

**/!\ Ceci est une traduction. Je ne revendique ni l'idée, ni le texte. Je me suis contentée de traduire, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur.**

**Evidemment, rien ne vaut la version originale. Si vous préférez lire en anglais (vous aurez le style), rendez-vous sur Memories (auteur : Beautiful Sensations).**

xxx

MEMORIES – Souvenirs

xxx

Ok, j'avoue tout : j'ai embrassé Erza.

Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit tous ces trucs à propos de ne pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui suit le chemin de la lumière, et j'essayais de protéger Erza et tout ça n'a pas changé, parce que j'essaye _toujours_ de la protéger, et je sais _aussi_ qu'elle ne sera pas en sécurité tant que je serais près d'elle. Je suis toujours un fugitif je _sais_ que je ne serai pas capable de la rendre heureuse. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. De n'importe qui. De Gray, par exemple. Même si Erza tombera amoureuse de Gray quand les poules auront des dents.

Moi ? Mes sentiments n'ont aucune importance. Ils ont cessé d'en avoir lorsque l'âme de Zeref m'a touché.

Et là, je la tiens dans mes bras, et elle est endormie, et je souris, et je suis si heureux, et je me sens si extraordinairement bien, comme si je pouvais affronter seul une centaine de guildes sombres et gagner-

Attendez. Stop. Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des idées, je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Elle est endormie dans mes bras parce que… elle a menacé de me jeter par la fenêtre si je ne l'écoutais pas et si je ne faisais pas « exactement ce que je te dis ! »

Et je devrais vraiment y aller. Mais c'est si agréable de rester assis ici à regarder son parfait visage de porcelaine et ses longs cheveux rouges qui me rappellent le coucher de soleil…

C'est la partie joyeuse, la bonne partie. La mauvaise ?

La mauvaise, c'est que je sais comment effacer les souvenirs de quelqu'un.

Je devrais le faire. Je devrais prononcer ce sort et lui faire tout oublier. A propos de _nous_. Même si ce n'était qu'un baiser. Ok, supprimer ça, une séance complète de roulage de pelles. Parce qu'ensuite elle penserait qu'on sort ensemble, et, autant que je désire que ça arrive, ça ne change pas le fait qu'elle court toujours le risque d'être emprisonnée si je ne sais comment des rumeurs parviennent aux oreilles du Conseil. Et les rumeurs voyagent vite.

_Va-t'en, Gérard ! Va-t'en avant de la blesser encore plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait !_

C'est ce que dit la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau. Malheureusement, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau occupe seulement 0,1 pourcent de ma tête.

_Vas-y ! Embrasse-la encore ! Et ne t'avise pas d'utiliser ce sort contre elle !_

Ça, ce sont les 99,9 pourcents restants de ma tête. Comme vous pouvez clairement le voir, la partie rationnelle n'a aucune chance.

Ultia et Meldy doivent sûrement s'amuser comme des folles en ce moment, à me voir si indécis. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que, lorsque j'apparaitrais à Fairy Tail en tant que Mystogan, elles m'observent, soit seules, soit à deux, depuis leur boule de cristal. Je me suis débrouillé pour les convaincre de me donner un peu de vie privée - avec difficulté - comme lorsque que je vais dans la salle de bain, ou le matin lorsque je prends une douche. Mais je pose toujours une barrière de protection qui empêche quiconque de m'attaquer ou de m'espionner, à chaque fois que je vais me laver.

J'aurais dû en poser une maintenant.

…

**Le matin suivant…**

Elle me fixa d'un regard perçant jusqu'à ce que je commence à remuer, nerveux. « Quoi ?» dis-je, en essayant de ne pas la regarder. Evidemment j'échouais, l'air malheureux.

Elle ne dit pas un mot mais continua à me regarder fixement, comme un zombie.

« Euh, tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » demandais-je, gigotant encore plus.

« Oui. »

Etonné par sa réponse catégorique, je la regardais avec curiosité. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

« J'espère que tu n'as pas tripoté ma mémoire. »

« N-non. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, réduisant ses yeux à une fente marron, mais elle dit : « Bien. Je veux me souvenir de _tout _ce qui s'est passé hier. »

Voilà ce que je réalisais alors.

Elle voulait être sûre que nous nous étions seulement embrassés et que nous n'avions rien fait d'autre. Ou, même si nous avions fait autre chose, elle voulait en garder le souvenir. Mes pensées commencèrent à se mélanger. Je rougis même un peu.

…Ok, beaucoup, parce qu'elle commença à rire. Puis elle me surprit en m'embrassant du bout des lèvres, et entreprit immédiatement de me chasser de sa chambre, me jetant mon masque au passage.

Je souris simplement et le mis.

Xx

**NDT :**

Je transmettrais bien sûr vos impressions à l'auteur qui en sera ravi(e). Donc, n'hésitez pas à commenter, directement sur sa fic si vous connaissez deux mot d'anglais (ce dont je suis persuadée) ou ici. Et, ah oui, avant de vous quitter, j'allais oublier de préciser une chose. Même si l'on devra peut-être attendre longtemps (sniff) :

_**Un jour, le Gerza dominera le monde ! **_

_(donc offrez-leur un drabble si vous en avez le courage, s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait !)_

_Bye bye, _

_Lou._

_P.S : Aux fans de Gerza, je me dois de conseiller __**The not so secret life of a Fiore teenager**__ (en anglais sur ffnet). Mieux qu'un délice, une tuerie, et drôle avec ça. __Extrait __: _"He looked up, and instead of seeing his cute little Erza's pretty face, he saw a desk flying at him at about 60 miles per hour... Well she certainly didn't throw like a girl. 'SCARLET! Principal's office. NOW.'"_ Aux intéressés, bonne lecture !_


End file.
